1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tire condition sensing and more particularly to an apparatus and method for mounting a tire condition sensor capsule to a wheel rim.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of tire condition sensors is becoming increasingly popular. Some countries are implementing requirements that certain vehicles employ such devices to improve safety. Various schemes have been developed for mounting tire condition sensors to vehicle wheels. Some mount sensors to the outside of the wheel while others mount them to the inside of the wheel (inside the tire). Mounting inside the tire is a preferable method.
Various tire condition sensors operable to be mounted inside the tire are available. These sensors may include pressure sensors, temperature sensors or the like and some include transmitter circuitry for transmitting a measured tire condition value to a remote transmitter. Each manufacturer of a tire condition sensor will package its device or devices in a package of its own design. In general, tire condition sensor units are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes to accommodate the circuitry they employ. However, some packaging can be susceptible to damage, especially during tire installation. In general, sensor packages that have protruding objects or sharp comers can be susceptible to catching on a tire as the tire is installed.
In addition each wheel rim on which a tire condition sensor might be installed has its own special requirements in relation to permissible weight of the sensor, profile, and ease of installation. Typically, this has been dealt with by providing separately packaged condition sensors for each type of wheel rim.
With the risk of damage to the sensor during tire installation, or removal, if a sensor is damaged during either of these procedures, an entirely new sensor must be installed. Damage to the sensor usually involves damage to the mounting components such as tabs or other structure on the sensor unit itself, requiring replacement of the entire sensor, even if only the sensor case, for example is broken.
What would be desirable is a way of mounting tire condition sensors in a manner that protects the sensor unit while at the same time permitting easy and inexpensive installation and removal, without requiring a brand new sensor unit when only mounting components are damaged. The present invention addresses this need.
The present invention addresses the above needs by providing an apparatus and method for mounting a tire condition sensor capsule to a wheel rim.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for mounting a tire condition sensor capsule to a wheel rim. The apparatus may include a housing having a receptacle having a shape complementary to the capsule to receive the capsule snugly therein. Additionally the apparatus may include a lock on the housing, cooperating with a surface on the capsule to lock the housing to the capsule, and a connector for connecting the housing to the wheel rim such that the capsule is between a portion of the wheel rim and the receptacle.
The housing may include a wall and may be rigid and/or may be formed of injection molded plastic.
The lock may be on the wall of the housing. The wall may have first and second spaced apart side portions between which the capsule is received and the lock may be on one of the first and second side portions. The lock may include first and second clips on the first and second side portions, respectively.
The first and second side portions may have first and second edge extremities, respectively, and the lock may include first and second clips on the first and second edge extremities, respectively, which cooperate with the capsule to lock the housing to the capsule. The lock may further include third and fourth clips spaced apart from the first and second clips respectively, on the first and second edge extremities. The first and second edge extremities may have first and second contact surfaces respectively for contacting the wheel rim and the contact surfaces may have a concave shape complementary to the shape of the wheel rim.
The wall may have a weight reducing void therein and may have first and second spaced apart side portions between which the capsule is received and the wall may have an intermediate portion extending between the first and second side portions. The intermediate portion may have a weight reducing void therein and may have first and second spaced apart weight reducing voids therein.
The wall may include first and second opposite end portions extending from the intermediate portion, the capsule being received between the first and second side portions and the first and second opposite end portions. The first and second wall portions may be wider than the first and second opposite end portions such that the first and second end side portions completely cover respective side portions of the capsule and such that the first and second opposite end portions only partially cover respective end portions of the capsule.
The connector may include first and second fastener receivers on the first and second opposite end portions of the housing. The first and second fastener receivers may be molded into the housing, for example. Alternatively, the connector may include a valve stem connector operable to cooperate with a valve stem of the wheel to secure the housing to the wheel rim. The valve stem connector may include a valve stem receptacle in the housing for receiving a portion of the valve stem, and may further include an opening in the housing, in communication with the valve stem receptacle, for receiving a fastener operable to fasten the valve stem in the valve stem receptacle.
Alternatively, the connector may include a strap holder operable to cooperate with a strap that extends around the wheel to secure the housing to the wheel. The strap holder may be formed in the housing and may include first and second slots formed in the housing, the slots being operable to receive the strap. The wall may have first and second opposite end portions and the strap holder may include first and second openings in the first and second end portions respectively, for receiving the strap.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for mounting a tire condition sensor capsule to a wheel rim. The method may include receiving the capsule in a housing having a receptacle having a shape complementary to the capsule, locking the capsule in the housing, and connecting the housing to the wheel rim such that the capsule is between a portion of the wheel rim and the receptacle.
Receiving may include receiving the capsule between first and second side portions and between first and second end portions of a wall of the housing.
Locking may include engaging a clip on the housing with a surface on the capsule.
Connecting the housing to the wheel rim may include fastening first and second end portions of the housing to corresponding mounting surfaces on the wheel rim. Connecting the housing to the wheel rim may alternatively include receiving a portion of a valve stem of the wheel rim in a receptacle in the housing and fastening the portion of a valve stem of the wheel rim in the receptacle in the housing.
Alternatively, connecting the housing to the wheel rim may involve engaging a strap extending around the wheel rim with openings in the housing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for mounting a tire condition sensor capsule to a wheel rim. The apparatus may include a device for holding and protecting the capsule, a device for locking the capsule in the device for holding and protecting, and a device for connecting the device for holding and protecting to the wheel rim such that the capsule is between the device for holding and protecting and the wheel rim.
The device for holding and protecting may include a receptacle for receiving the capsule.
The device for locking may include a clip on the device for holding and protecting, the clip being operable to engage a surface of the capsule.
The device for connecting may include first and second fastener receivers on the device for holding and protecting.
Alternatively, the connecting device may include a valve stem connector operable to cooperate with a valve stem of the wheel to secure the device for holding and protecting to the wheel rim.
Alternatively, the connecting device may include a strap holder operable to cooperate with a strap that extends around the wheel to secure the device for holding and protecting to the wheel rim.
The device for holding and protecting may include a housing having a receptacle for receiving the capsule.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a tire condition sensing system operable to be mounted to a wheel rim. The system may include a tire condition sensor capsule containing an electronic circuit for measuring a tire condition and for transmitting a signal indicative of the condition to a remote receiver. The system may further include a housing having a receptacle having a shape complementary to the capsule to receive the capsule snugly therein, a lock on the housing, cooperating with a cover of the capsule to lock the housing to the capsule, and a connector for connecting the housing to the wheel rim such that the capsule is between a portion of the wheel rim and the receptacle.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a tire condition sensing system. The system may include a wheel rim, a tire condition sensor capsule containing an electronic circuit for measuring a tire condition and for transmitting a signal indicative of the condition to a remote receiver, a housing having a receptacle having a shape complementary to the capsule to receive the capsule snugly therein, a lock on the housing, cooperating with a cover of the capsule to lock the housing to the capsule, and a connector for connecting the housing to the wheel rim such that the capsule is between a portion of the wheel rim and the receptacle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of enabling measurement of a tire condition. The method may include installing on a vehicle a wheel to which is secured a housing having a receptacle in which a tire condition sensor capsule containing a tire condition sensor and signal transmitter is removably locked by a locking mechanism engaged with the capsule.
The present invention provides a versatile apparatus for mounting a tire condition sensor capsule to a wheel rim. As the capsule entirely encapsulates sensor and transmitter circuitry, the capsule may be treated as a separate, modular, replaceable unit. By using a housing to secure the tire condition sensor capsule to the wheel rim, expensive capsules can be replaced more easily without damage, enabling them to be removed, repaired and reinstalled if desired. An inventory of various inexpensive housings may be made available to provide for mounting the same type of capsules in various ways, such as the ways described herein. An inventory of a plurality of different capsule shapes, sizes and configurations need not be maintained.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.